1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment of shock. In particular, the present invention relates to treatment of conditions related to shock.
2. Background of the Invention
Shock is a life-threatening complication in situations associated with trauma including burns, surgery, ischemia, sepsis, and other critical care applications. Shock is a broad term that describes a group of circulatory syndromes, all of which result in general cellular hypoxia. This leads to a depletion of the adenosine triphosphate (ATP), the failure of the sodium-potassium pump, mitochondrial dysfunction, and ultimately the release of a variety of toxic substances, including superoxides. Superoxides are toxic to essentially all tissues. They react with proteins and cause unfolding and are able to induce DNA damage. Additionally, cellular activation in the circulation can be detected by leukocytes or endothelial cells resulting in superoxide production, pseudopod projections, enzyme release, cytokine release, and expression of membrane adhesion molecules. Cell activation fundamentally alters the biomechanics of microvascular blood flow by a shift in rheological, adhesive, and cytotoxic cell properties. Eventually these stress responses give rise to irreversible cardiovascular collapse because of their combined effects on the microcirculation.
There are few satisfactory drugs, treatment methods, or interventions available for the prevention of conditions related to shock. Most currently available methods for the treatment of such conditions related to shock deal with the symptoms, rather than the cause. For this reason, current clinical approaches are limited in their efficacy and can only prevent further damage from occurring.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a more effective treatment of conditions related to shock. The treatment should be simple to administer, effective and capable of aiding in emergency situations.